fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Renewed Spirit/Script
Part 1: New Year's Extravagance Before Battle * Anna: Happy New Year, all! Everyone looks wonderful, of course. I expected nothing less. * Sharena: Thanks! You look great too! * Alfonse: Happy New Year, Commander, and thank you. But might I ask... Where did you source the funds for these extravagant outfits? * Eir: Yes, it must have been expensive to provide for the Order of Heroes... Not to mention me... * Anna: Oh, don't fuss over trivialities like that. It was no big deal. Your enterprising commander already has plans to recoup the expenses, rest assured! * Alfonse: Not the pictures again. Please say it isn't the pictures again. * Anna: Of course not! Relax! I've totally moved on from the picture racket. The market's constantly changing, you know. Got to keep up. * Sharena: So you're not planning to exploit this for profit, somehow? Commander... Are you feeling all right? * Anna: Fine, thanks! Anyway, let's all head down to the shrine. I'd like us to pray for peace in Askr, and prosperity in the new year! * Alfonse: I hate it when I can't see her angle... (Scene transition) * Alfonse: Lovely weather for ushering in the new year, wouldn't you say? * Sharena: Yep! Let's make sure we've got our resolutions. Mine's to befriend 1,000 Heroes. What's yours, Eir? * Eir: I suppose it must be...to find a reason to live, as you all have. * Anna: I'm really enjoying all this positive energy, but just a little reminder... These outfits WERE pricey, so try not to get carried away and ruin them with stains, OK? After Battle * Anna: All right, that's enough! Back off, everybody, or these outfits'll be a mess to get clean! * Alfonse: Much as I might object to your... priorities, you're right—it would be foolish to press on. Let us retreat. Part 2: Shrine Playtime Before Battle * Selkie: New Year's Day is full of food, lounge time, and headpats from happy folks! What could be better?! * Lethe: Discipline, self-improvement, a sense of dignity... I could go on, but the enemy's here. Come on, get ready. * Selkie: Oooh, yes! Playtime! After Battle * Lethe: This is no good. We need to retreat. * Selkie: Sounds like I gotta go. We'll play again another time, OK? Part 3: Meeting Our Heroes Before Battle * Alfonse: Well, it's a new year. Let's put it through its paces, shall we? A victory today would be a portent of good fortune to come. * Sharena: We'd better win, then! Don't want to start off on the wrong foot, do we? * Eir: I hope I can be of assistance. * Anna: I'm not really the superstitious type. What say we make our own luck? * Selkie: Is everybody here? Yay! Let's party! * Lethe: Not all of us are here to play. If you want any hope of victory...don't take me lightly. After Battle * Sharena: Wow. What a lively crowd! * Eir: This place is indeed...alive. Forgive me... I am a little overwhelmed. * Anna: All right, listen up! The Prince and Princess are here! Let's form an orderly line, single file, and—hey, you! Get to the back! No cutting! * Alfonse: What's this about, Commander? Why are you having them line up? * Anna: Welcome to the first annual New Year's Meet and Greet, featuring Prince Alfonse and Princess Sharena! And this year's special guest is... Princess Eir! First in line, step on up for high fives, fist bumps, and hugs! * Sharena: Um, what? * Anna: Whoever said never meet your heroes clearly wasn't acquainted with this fine bunch! Hey—look sharp, you two! Don't you always say you wish you were closer to your people? This is a win-win! * Alfonse: So this is what you had planned... * Eir: I don't know that I'm ready to hug or...fist bump...with strangers. * Sharena: It'll be OK, Eir. I'll make sure folks respect your boundaries. Just do what's comfortable. I'm sure people will be delighted even just to shake your hand. * Eir: All right... I can do that. * Anna: The ladies are being good sports. Don't be a stick-in-the-mud, Alfonse! * Alfonse: Very well—since it's for the people, I'll do it. On one condition. You will not charge these folks a single coin. * Anna: Seriously?! That was the whole point! Ugh... Fine. No charge. But surely you won't object to voluntary donations, at least...will you? * Sharena: Look at this line of smiling faces! Doesn't it warm your heart? * Eir: Yes...and my hands, besides. Who knew a simple shake could impart such heat? * Alfonse: Though this endeavor began with an unsavory motive, I have to say... It has won me over. These smiling faces are as fine a reminder as any of what we fight for in Askr. Happy New Year, all! Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts